Tears of a Dream
by Timcanpy
Summary: Allen could not stop thinking about the sad things happening. So then, he dreamed of something happy/sad. Suppose to collaborate with Nightmare’s Lullaby, but don’t think so. -One shot- -Allen’s POV.-


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own DGM obviously. _

_**A/N: **__This is Allen's Point of View. Again, I want to make a person's POV. This time, this match Allen. Again. _

_Ew… I cannot believe I cried in my sleep! Moreover, that was a sad dream!! Lately I've been having REALLY weird dreams. It's all in my head and stuff… Ew… Anyways, enjoy =)_

* * *

**Tears of a Dream**

I can't stop thinking. They told me to stop or else I will get a headache, but my mind kept telling me to continue.

Every day I pretended not to worry and think. And every night I would lie onto my bed, thinking. Timcanpy would just sleep.

What do I think of? All the things happening to me, of course.

My mind usually thinks of everything that is connected to me. What did I do? I didn't do anything wrong! I know I didn't… But why? Why do I think so?

I wish Mana didn't die. If he didn't, then I should still be with him, and he would help me get me out of these thoughts.

I think.

What I mean is if I didn't use my Innocence, then I might become a fallen one… right? No… they'll find out I have Innocence and take me away either way.

Eh… No way! Not possible!

But, if I didn't use it and akuma came to attack, my arm… will force me to fight… THEN I'll get caught, for sure.

So many ways to become an Exorcist… yet so violent…

Better sleep. I got a mission starting tomorrow.

In a few minutes, everything turned pure black. You would have no idea where you drift off.

--

Hm? Why is everything bright? I thought it was night. Just a few minutes ago though…

Who are they? Group of people that I never knew. I think.

What are they talking about? Me? Part of their family? I never had a family, except Mana and those in the Black Order. It looked like I'm happy I'm with them, but in reality, I don't.

I wanted to stop smiling, so I did, and I looked sad. That's how I wanted it to be.

I wanted to tell them I'm not part of them, and I would never be since the start, so I did, and they stopped smiling. Their face darkened.

I wanted to ask them what's wrong, but I did not. Instead, I stood there as if I was ready to fight. I'm always ready for a fight.

I wanted to leave them. I did, but failed because one person stopped me. I could not see that person's face, and I can't tell if it is a girl or a boy. The person said, "Don't leave us!"

I stood there in silence.

I wanted to wake up. _Please wake me up! _I tried, but failed. This can't be real!

I thought. I was thinking about what should I say to that person, so I said, "I want… I want to be with Mana, and the people in the Black Order. My family. Those are my family. Those who I consider calling 'family'." I said it without hesitation. "I'm sorry, but I don't know you."

The person paused. Stood like a doll. I can see the person's eyes. Clear crystal. I can see the person shedding tears. Is the person sad?

The person started to fade and said, "Do you not remember your 'real' family?"

I was shock to hear. Real family? I… don't. No memory. I have to say that to the person, but it was too late. The person already disappeared.

I can hear someone calling my name. Behind me. I turned around. Mana. I smiled and ran up to him.

I wanted to hug him as hard as I can, but… this has to be a dream. I know I am dreaming.

Everything started to blur into the light, when I touched him.

--

I woke up slowly. My eyes are still heavy. I looked at an imaginary window. Still early in the morning. I bet Kanda is at the forest training.

Hm? Tears? Am I crying? Why am I crying? Is it because the dream I had was sad? Tear gas? Nah, Komui wouldn't do that. I hope. No… it was the dream. I'm just happy Mana is still with me.

I wanted to stay with Mana as long as I can. I did. It turned out mischievous, but I don't care. All those bad things that kept happening to me are the things that I am already use to. Well… not the part where Komurin II destroyed my room. I'm okay with it though. I can now live close to the cafeteria!!

That dream, I don't want to forget it. It helps me realize who I want to be with and stay with.

I couldn't tell if it was a good dream or a bad dream. Either way, I think it's both!

The part where the person said I don't know my 'real' family… I don't need to know. I'm happy staying with the Black Order! Lenalee is right they are like family!

* * *

… _I know part of it doesn't make sense, but I did tried to correct it the best I can. Allen keeps pausing his sentences. Anyways, this was half true. To me. Hahaha…. Stupid tears. After that I dreamed again. It was so stupid. So, I woke up immediately. I didn't enjoyed it. Now that I am dreaming weirdly, I am thinking I do NOT want to sleep again… But sleep is good… (cries)_


End file.
